Through Everything
by Frankies-Girl21
Summary: my 1st hsm fic on here. plz b kind.
1. Chapter 1

**Through Everything** _**AN: might be rushed. I have writer's block & I haven't had Disney to see how Sharpay tries to steal Troy in the 2**__**nd**__** movie. Bear with me, I'm low on ideas. Starts off with Sharpay but ends off total Troyella (Troy/Gabriella). P.S. **__**'The Look' is from soap operas. It's a **__**look between two people to show unspoken love right before they kiss.**_

CH1 Troy & Gabi were sitting on the couch watching home videos.

"What's this?" Their 10 year old daughter Melody asked.

"It's embarrassing – that's what it is," Troy answered hiding his face with a pillow.

"Stop it!" Gabi playfully hit him. "No, Mel, it's the talent show at the Evans' country club."

"Uncle Ryan's?"

"Yep."

_Gabi & Troy were friends with Ryan & Sharpay now. They were Melody's aunt & uncle. Along with Chad, Taylor, & Kelsi. But that's not how it always was..._

_FLASHBACK __Troy & Gabi had just finished their junior year of high school. They were so psyched to spend the summer together. With 1 drawback – Troy had gotten a job at the country club as a Summer Activities Consultant. __Sharpay__ & Ryan's country club. He would've backed out but his dad forced him._

_Gabi needed extra money so she got the job of lifeguard. Kelsi provided music on the piano in the dining hall, Zeke was the chef & Chad, Taylor, & Jason got various jobs. Sharpay wasn't expecting this._

"What?!" Sharpay screamed at her father. "I wanted you to hire Troy Bolton not all of East High School!"

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Honey."

Sharpay stomped off in a huff – Ryan obviously following.

"How do I get Troy alone?" she asked herself. A few seconds later a mischievous grin appeared on her face & she turned to Ryan. "I think Troy should be in our talent show."

"What?"

"Sure. That way I get him away from the basketball robots & Gabriella. Once I do, he'll realize he loves _me_."

"But he loves Gabi."

"He only thinks he does."

As she walked away, the blonde boy knew he had to take action.

_See, he _hated_ – absolutely hated being caught in his sister's schemes. He loved her but didn't want to be in her shadow anymore._

_AN: sorry I was having a 'Ryan Needs More Solos' moment ('cause he's a good singer & needs a solo)_

Troy waved to Gabi who was on the other side of the hill by the pool. He couldn't believe how much he loved her.

"_Oh, Troy..._," Sharpay called in a sing-song voice. "It's so cool that you work here."

"Yeah..." He was unenthusiastic.

"So, I was thinking you should be in the talent show." She leaned in closer. "We were meant to sing together."

Before he could answer, she kissed him! Gabi saw the whole display & ran away. What she didn't see was Troy pushed Sharpay away.

"If I enter, it'll be with Gabi. _Never _do that again."

He walked away, leaving her stand there baffled. "_Why__ didn't that work?_" she thought.


	2. together forever

_Troy was getting worried. He couldn't find Gabi. _

"Have you guys seen Gabi?" he asked Kelsi, Chad, & Taylor. "I can't find her.

They hadn't seen her either. As his friends walked away, Ryan came up to Troy.

"I saw her on the hill by the golf course but there's something you should know." _Ryan told him Sharpay's plan to break him & Gabi up. In turn, Troy thanked him for being a good friend & a good person._

----------------------------------------------------------------

Troy slowly walked up to a crying Gabi.

"Why would you do that, Troy?" she asked.

"I didn't. _She_ kissed _me_. You know Sharpay. She's been trying to break us up since that 1st day at school. I'm sooo sorry you got hurt," he told her.  
He took her hands. He gave her 'The Look'. It was the look of love.

"I know Sharpay is like that," Gabi said. "It just hurt seeing that & knowing that I could possibly lose you."  
"Hey. You aren't going to lose me. There's nowhere I'd rather be than with you."

_He kissed her & made sure she knew where he wanted to be._

"Whatever happens, as long as we're together, it's cool, right?"

"Mm-hmm," she answered smiling. _END FLASHBACK_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Awww..." Melody cooed. "How cute!!"

"It was. And your father stayed right where he said he would be. Through everything," Gabi told the young girl.

"Oh, Dad...You're a romantic!"

_They looked over at Troy who had drifted asleep – snoring loudly. The girls giggled & went up to bed. _


End file.
